Return to Summer
by vickyt88
Summary: Quinn Fabray has started her surgical residency at Chicago med after ending her engagement to Biff. Her Mother isn't happy but she is happy she has her stepbrother Connor for support. She hadn't been in Chicago since the summer before her senior year of high school. The last thing she expected was to bump into the brothers she had spent that crazy summer with.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn looked up at Gaffney Chicago Medical Center. It felt strange to be back in Chicago after all those years. She had spent her summers there in high school. Her Mother had been dating some store owner. She could always rely on her Mother to go where the money was. Or the wine, whichever worked for her.

Things had always been a little bit tense between Judy and Quinn since they had kicked her out when she was 16. Her Mother had tried to make things right but they were never the same. Then Judy found another man and Quinn took a back seat again.

She had gone to Yale and then onto medical school so it had never been an issue for her. She had moved on and made her own way in life. She had been set to start her surgical residency in New York, she had been engaged, she had a plan. And then that had all changed.

She walked into the emergency department where she would be working with the on-call trauma surgeon. Maggie the nurse running the desk directed her to the doctor's lounge where she could hang up her coat and bag.

Quinn was hanging her coat up when the door opened. A tall dark haired woman came in laughing and joking with a familiar looking red head.

"You were so nervous" The dark-haired woman laughed.

"Will Halstead?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

Will looked up from Natalie and broke out into a beaming smile.

"Quinn" He said crossing the room and pulling her into a hug "What are you doing here?"

"I start my surgical residency here today" She replied pulling back.

"Someone let you into medical school?" He joked.

"I could say the same about you" She laughed shaking her head.

"Hi" Natalie said awkwardly interrupting them.

"Sorry Nat" Will apologised "This is Quinn, we knew each other when we were kids, she dated Jay for a summer, Quinn this is my girlfriend Natalie, Dr Manning"

"It's nice to meet you" She said with a smile.

"What happened to the pink hair?" Will asked.

"That went a long time ago" She laughed "I got that tattoo removed as well"

"I still can't believe you did that" He smirked "We should catch up later"

"It was nice meeting you" Natalie told her going off to see her first patient.

"So surgical resident" Will said shaking his head "You get the privilege of working with Dr know it all Rhodes"

"Really?" Connor asked raising an eyebrow as he came in behind Will.

"Just kidding" Will said awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "He's a good guy really"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far" She smiled shaking her head.

"You two already know each other?" Will asked looking between them "Don't tell me you're dating"

"God no" She laughed "He's my step brother"

Will raised an eyebrow surprised. He had always joked with Connor that their paths would have never crossed. Quinn had been a crazy wild child. He still had vivid memories of that summer before Jay's senior year. He couldn't imagine in what world she would be related to Connor Rhodes with the practically unlimited trust fund. He wondered how long they had known each other. He excused himself to start on his rounds. He made a mental note to text Jay later and fill him in.

"You know Will?" Connor asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Back in my punk rock cry for help phase" She replied shaking her head.

"I think I liked that phase" He said thoughtfully.

"Only because your dad looked like he would burst a blood vessel every time he saw me" She laughed.

She could laugh about it now but it had been such a cry for help in a time where she had been in a lot of pain. But she had come a long way since then. She had been through so much but she refused to let it define her.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"Work mode" She reminded him.

She had known she would end up working with Connor. He was the person in their messed-up family that she was probably the closet to. He knew how hard the last year had been for her. But she didn't want that to crossover into her time at Chicago med. She wanted to succeed here.

"Well in that case you're I hope you're good with central lines and suturing because you're going to be busy in this department" He told her.

"No problem" She replied with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn looked up from the journal she was reading on the sofa as Connor said goodbye to the third young woman that had been in his bed that week.

"How is that mid-life crisis treating you?" She asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No complaints" He shrugged with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Connor was so obviously still hurting over Robin but he wasn't will to talk about it. Quinn knew it was best to just let whatever this was run its course. Connor had always been stubborn and had his own way of dealing things. She wasn't exactly the best at talking about her feelings so she didn't have much room to talk.

"I've got some apartment viewings lined up" She told him as he pushed her legs off the sofa so he could sit down.

"Why?" He asked "You know you're welcome here"

"You are my favourite step brother" She told him in mock seriousness "But I think we both need our own space"

"Is this about all the girls?" He asked.

"Well I'm not going to lie they're not quiet and it is pretty gross" She nodded "But I think living together and working together and hating our families together is just too much"

"Well take all the time you need" He told her.

"Thanks Connor" She smiled.

She decided to take advantage of her day off and start viewings today. She went into the spare room to get ready. She put on her blue striped dress and burgundy blazer with her oxford wedges. She ran a brush through her blonde hair leaving it straight falling just below her shoulders.

She was looking around the third apartment. It had a beautiful view of the city. But realistically unless she asked her Mom for help it was out of her price range. She knew her Mom would do it in a heartbeat but she wasn't convinced that was a road she wanted to go down. It was perfect though.

She found a one bedroom apartment in Lincoln Park where she could afford the rent with the help of her savings without asking Judy and Cornelius for help. She put down a deposit the same day. It was still a few weeks until she would be able to move in but having an end date on her living arrangement with Connor was helpful. She was excited about furniture shopping. She had always lived with someone else. She'd never had a space that was just hers before.

She looked down at her phone as it buzzed with a new message. Will had checked in to make sure she was still going to Molly's with him, Natalie and some other people from the hospital.

She sent a message back to let him know that she hadn't forgotten and for the tenth time that yes she was going.

It was nice having the friendship back with Will. He had kept in touch for a while after she had left that summer. It was before her Mother had remarried so she had still been at school in Ohio for her senior year. Her Mother had always said she felt that Quinn shouldn't be uprooted in her final year. Truthfully, Judy had wanted time alone with her soon to be husband without the burden of the troubled teen from her previous marriage.

Before she could enjoy anything fun like going out with her work friends for drinks she had promised her Mother she would meet her. Judy was concerned that it looked bad that Quinn had been back in Chicago and hadn't come to see her. Quinn wasn't clear on who it appeared bad to. As far as she was aware Judy's friends didn't even know she existed. But her opinion could have changed when she got into Yale and was engaged to a McIntosh rather than just some troubled teen who had gotten knocked up. She was sure her mother would have a few things to say about her engagement ending and she wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Her Mother had asked her to meet her outside of Rhodes department store so they could go to a nearby restaurant for dinner.

Judy looked perfectly put together as always. Not a hair out of place. Gone were the days of sweater sets though. She was wearing a navy pencil dress with her blonde hair falling in loose waves.

They walked to the Italian restaurant on the corner. The owner greeted Judy was a kiss on both cheeks as he led them to a table in the window.

"So you wanted to see me?" She asked looking up from over her menu.

"Quinnie" Judy sighed "Please don't be like that, you're my daughter, of course I want to see you"

Quinn found it difficult with her Mother. Sometimes she really was there for her. Other times she was dropped without a second thought. She did love her Mother but she didn't know where they stood from one moment to the next.

"Honestly, I've been concerned about you" Judy told her reaching across the table and taking her hand "Biff was devastated that you left him"

Quinn pulled her hand back. She knew Judy wouldn't be able to help herself. She wasn't proud that her Daughter had gotten into Yale. That she had maintained straight A's in school even throughout her pregnancy and being kicked out of her house. That she had gone to physical therapy religiously after her car accident and walked across the stage to get her diploma. It didn't matter that she had completed medical school and had gotten a great job. All that would ever matter was that she had messed up the one thing Judy had been proud of. Getting engaged to Biff McIntosh who was Philadelphia society.

"Biff was perfectly happy putting me down for visiting my daughter" She replied coldly "Always making me feel like I was so lucky to have him because I wasn't good enough, all the while he was out with another woman every week"

"Honey" Judy tried.

"I'm not hungry" Quinn told her standing up "It was great catching up Mom"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn was filled with rage when she arrived at Molly's. She tried her best to calm down but it wasn't working.

"Is everything ok?" Will asked.

"You met up with Judy?" Connor asked handing her a glass of wine.

"Yes" She replied taking a drink.

Connor raised an eyebrow at the amount she had knocked back but decided it was much safer not to comment. He knew she would get it out of her system in a moment.

"She acted like she really wanted to talk" She sighed shaking her head "And she brought it right back to Biff and how devastated he apparently is"

"Biff?" Will asked.

Connor shook his head and coughed. Quinn smiled at him gratefully. He knew how she felt about the whole situation. Connor made her wish she'd grown up with a brother and not with a sister she hadn't said more than five words to since she was about 12.

"Ex fiancé" She replied simply taking another sip of wine.

Will was dying to make a joke about the name but he could tell from the look on Quinn's face that it would not go down well. He had been on her bad side before and it was not an experience he wanted to repeat.

"Well I don't know about anyone else" He said "But I'm in the mood for tequila"

"Eww really?" Natalie laughed shaking her head.

"I think that's the best suggestion I've heard all day" Quinn nodded.

"How did your apartment hunt go?" Connor asked trying to get her back onto safer ground.

"Great" She replied her eyes lighting back up as Will handed out the shots that had been put in front of them "I actually put a deposit down, I move in on the first of the month"

"That's so exciting" Natalie said with a smile.

Quinn liked Natalie. She was just a nice person. She was glad Will was happy and doing well. She knew he had been finding things hard a few years back. They had lost touch over the years but it was nice to see how things had worked out in the end. She had thought about Will and Jay over the years.

"I know" She nodded "No more dealing with Connor's…"

"Hey" Connor warned.

"It'll be nice to have my own space" She said with a smile "I've never had that, well not really"

She'd had plenty of time alone when her Mom was out drinking or off with her latest boyfriend. But that wasn't be choice. This was different.

Quinn looked around as a loud group came through the door walking over to an empty table. She recognised Jay instantly. Those eyes had always stood out. Will watched Quinn looking at Jay. He had let Jay know that Quinn was back in town. He had text back asking how she was doing.

Quinn looked around to face the bar as Jay scanned the room for a familiar face. Will waved at him from the bar. Jay said something to the group he was sat with and made his way over to the bar to say hi to his brother.

"Will" He said "Hey Natalie"

"Hi Jay" Natalie greeted him warmly giving him a hug.

Connor nodded at him. They'd had a few issues in the past but they were on ok terms.

Jay looked at the blonde sitting beside Connor.

"Hey I'm Will's brother Jay" He said introducing himself.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, lips pursed. He recognised that look instantly.

"Wait, Quinn?" He asked surprised.

He had known that Will said Quinn was working at the hospital. He had known she would look different. He wasn't sure many surgeons went around with pink hair and nose piercings but he wasn't expecting the blonde. When he looked at her, her face had barely changed. It was as if she hadn't aged at all.

"Well that was awkward" Will coughed.

"Hey Jay" She replied with a smile.

"You look…" He started "Different"

"Different?" She echoed rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" He laughed running a hand through his hair "Will said you were back, just still a surprise, how have you been?"

"I've been good" She replied "How about you, I heard you're a detective now?"

"Yeah" He nodded "Just out with my team right now"

He motioned to the table in the corner where several amused faces were watching the awkward exchange. Quinn had thought a few times what it would be like to bump into Jay again. It wasn't quite living up to her expectations.

"Well it was nice seeing you again" She told him.

Jay ordered a round of drinks at the bar and told Will he would see him later.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn walked with April to the hospital vending machines. They hadn't had time to take a break so far that shift. Quinn sighed as she grabbed a candy bar and a coffee. She remembered when she had been so diet obsessed and now this was her life. On April's suggestion, she had signed up for a meal delivery service so at least she could get a decent meal at home.

"I cannot wait for this shift to be over" She sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Trust me I feel your pain" April nodded opening her bag of chips.

"What are you and Ethan doing after work today?" She asked.

"Well we're off together tomorrow, so we're staying in and" April started with a beaming smile.

"Say no more" She laughed "I'm sure I've got the picture of what tonight's going to involve"

Quinn had been at the hospital for a few weeks now. She had become close with April and Dr Reese. Not that she didn't like Natalie, but she was Will's girlfriend. She didn't see all that much of her. She had a little boy at home.

"What about you?" April asked as they turned to walk back to the emergency department.

"Well I am in my new apartment, most of my furniture is put together so tonight I'm tackling a coffee table" She replied.

"Isn't that a two-person job?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe" She admitted "But I am a one-person, so I'll just need to see how it goes"

"Is Connor out with another bimbo?" April asked.

"I don't need to run to my step-brother for help" She replied "And probably"

April giggled as Quinn nudged her in the ribs to shut her up before anyone else heard.

Quinn threw her candy bar wrapper in the trash on her way back through. Maggie directed her to bed number five.

"I'm fine Sarge" the man said as she opened the curtain "It doesn't need stitches"

"You're getting it looked at Halstead" Hank told him.

"Jay Halstead acting the tough guy?" She asked with a smirk as she put on a pair of gloves.

"Sounds like you know him Doc" Hank said shaking his head.

"I'm supposed to let you do my stitches?" Jay asked eyes wide.

"Don't be such a baby" She sighed looking at the deep cut on his arm "Well that looks nasty"

Hank went to wait outside so it was just Jay and Quinn in the room. She carefully set to work on his arm being careful to just concentrate on what she was doing. She could feel him watching her.

"Sorry I didn't say much the other night" He told her.

"Don't worry about it" She shrugged not looking up.

"I was an idiot" He laughed "I always wondered how you were doing, you look really well"

"Other than this arm it looks like you're doing well too" She replied.

"Can we do it over?" He asked "Catch up over a drink?"

"I'm not sure" She said shaking her head.

Quinn had always let a man define her. She was finally in a place where she was happy with her life. She was out on her own, building a career. Making a life for herself. She wasn't sure that a blast from the past was a great idea.

"What's one drink between old friends?" He shrugged.

Quinn looked up at him. Those blue eyes had always gotten to her. He was hard to say no to and he knew it. She wouldn't say no but she wasn't going to give in and say yes either.

"I'll think about it" She told him standing up and taking her gloves up "I think you have work to get back to detective Halstead"

It was around 9pm that night when the pieces of her coffee table lay forgotten on the floor. April had been right; it was a two-person job. Instead she had turned up the speakers on her stereo and was washing dishes and cleaning up her kitchen after dinner.

She swung her hips and spun around the kitchen as she sang along with her playlist.

 _Come on, come on, turn the radio on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long  
Gotta do my hair, I put my make up on  
It's Friday night and I won't be long_

She heard a knock at the door and pressed pause on her ipod.

"Connor" She called as she walked to the door "I told you I don't need your help"

She opened the door to Jay stood on her doorstep holding a six-pack of beer. She was in dark jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. She felt very aware that she was in sweatpants with her hair thrown up into a messy bun.

"Hi" She said cautiously.

"Will mentioned you might need help with a coffee table" He told her holding up the six pack "And I brought a moving in present"

"Come in" She said making a mental note to kill Will the next time she saw him.

"It's a great place" He said taking a look around the apartment.

"I love it" She agreed opening two beers and putting the rest in the fridge.

She handed one to Jay who was sat on the floor looking at the pieces of her coffee table.

"I'll get the instructions" She told him.

"I don't need instructions" He scoffed.

Twenty minutes later is was resembling anything but a coffee table.

"Ok maybe they would help" He admitted.

Once they used them, after a few disputes it was standing. Quinn admired it as she placed down to coasters to set their beers on. She relaxed back on the sofa. Jay joined her.

"So you got rid of the pink hair" He said.

"And the piercing's and the tattoo" She nodded.

"It looks good" He told her.

"Thanks" She laughed patting the top of her messy bun "So Will told me you joined the army"

"Yeah I served in Afghanistan" He replied.

"I bet your Dad was so proud" She told him "Probably thought you would never get your act together"

"He definitely prefers that I enlisted to Will going to college" He nodded "Where did you go to school?"

"Yale" She replied "I'm not sure it was a highlight for my Mom either"

"See I knew you were smart under that badass attitude" He told her with a smile.

"That's because I always put you in your place" She laughed.

"You did that to everyone" He pointed out.

"It was a rough time" She admitted.

"I figured you had stuff going on" He told her "But you never talked about it"

Quinn bit her lip. She had learned not to be ashamed talking about her past. But it still wasn't always easy.

"I'd had a little girl the year before I met you" She replied "I gave her up for adoption, which I don't regret, but it was really hard. For everyone else it was over and done with because I wasn't pregnant and I didn't have my baby, so they didn't notice what I was going through, so I kind of went off the rails a little"

"I think it did you good" He told her "There were times that summer you seemed really happy"

"There were some good times" She admitted with a smile.

She had met Jay and Will at a party the summer before her senior year. Will was back from college for the summer and had taken Jay to his friend's house party. Quinn had been dancing on a table, cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. She had called Jay out for staring at her. He had been charming and funny and completely disarmed her bad girl attitude. They had spent the entire summer together as a threesome. Getting into trouble and partying mostly. Things had moved to the romantic side with Jay. Not that anything had ever gone further than kissing. But he had helped her that summer. She needed to forget things and he'd helped her do that. He had called once or twice when she had gone back to Ohio. She hadn't answered. She didn't want to ruin her memories of that Summer. She had been convinced that it would just end up how it always did. She would ruin things with her insecurities and doubts.

"The thought of you with a scalpel still scares me" He teased.

"I did an amazing job on your arm" She laughed "I bet you won't even see a scar"

"I know" He nodded "Thank you"

Quinn curled her legs up under her as Jay filled her in on the last decade of his life. She had been sorry to hear about his Mom. It sounded like his Dad had never changed. She remembered meeting them both once. She was sure she hadn't left the best impression. She loved that he and Will had reconnected. She knew from Will that things had been a little tense for a while. It sounded like he was happy in his job and doing what he wanted to do.

"What about you?" He asked.

Quinn was aware that Jay's arm had draped across the back of the couch. His hand resting against her elbow she was leaning on.

"I thought I'd end up in New York for my residency" She shrugged "But this is nice, spending time with Connor, bumping into Will"

"Just Will?" He asked looking offended.

"I think so" She teased hitting him on the chest playfully "No you too, who else would have helped me spend almost an hour building a table"

"It's a weird table" He laughed defending himself.

Quinn realised her hand was still resting on Jay's chest and his hand was stroking her arm. She sat up straight feeling awkward.

"I've actually got to be at work in the morning" She told him.

"Sure" He said standing up "Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't" She said cutting him off "I'm glad you came over"

Quinn walked him to the door.

"We should do something again soon" He told her.

"Yeah" She agreed not sure she thought it was a good idea.

"It was good to see you again" He said pulling her into a hug.

"You too" She nodded as he kissed her on the cheek.

She waved goodbye as he left down the corridor. She sighed and leaned against the door as she closed it behind her. Quinn Fabray was a strong woman who did not need another man in her life. But laughing and joking with Jay made her feel like a teenager with a crush all over again.

She tidied up the living room before going to bed, contemplating what she should do.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn was sat at a café by the waterfront with April before they had to go in for their night shift. She had filled April in on Jay coming over to help her with her furniture and how nice it had been catching up with him.

"I think you should just go for it" April told her.

"You don't get it" She sighed batting April's hand away as she stole some of her brownie.

"Ok hot guy that you like wants to take you for a drink" April laughed putting the piece of brownie to her lips "Explain the problem to me"

"See when you say it like that it makes it sound like there isn't one" She grumbled taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's because there isn't" April shrugged "You're just crazy and over think everything"

"I'm glad we've reached such a comfortable place in this friendship" She laughed shaking her head.

"You need me as a voice of reason" April told her with a smile "You'd never do anything, you're as stubborn as Connor"

"You know we're not related, right?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Clearly it's an environmental problem" April teased.

"He is different from the guys I usually date" She said thoughtfully drumming her fingers on the table "And it's not even dating, it's just drinks or something, friends do that"

"Exactly" April nodded with a grin.

Quinn was happy that her inner turmoil was providing amusement for someone.

Quinn looked down at the offending text message that had sparked the whole conversation with April. Jay had asked her if she wanted to go and see the Black Hawkes game tomorrow night. She sent him a text back before she could change her mind.

 _I'll see you tomorrow night - Q_

"What do you even wear to a hockey game?" She asked as she placed her phone back down on the table.

"I'd maybe got a little more casual than your usual look" April suggested.

Quinn looked down at her floral dress and sighed. She was all dresses, skirts and suits or sweatpants for lazing around the house alone. There wasn't anything in between.

"I've got you covered" April reassured her "We can go to my house before work and pick something out"

Quinn was a little sad at work. Connor had gone back up to cardio and another surgeon was covering trauma. Her night was busy running labs, talking to families in the waiting room to keep them updated on their loved ones. Thankfully for a night shift it didn't get too crazy. They certainly got some of the weirder cases in the middle of the night. The person she really felt sorry for was Dr Reese. They were both first year residents so they had bonded. Sarah had quickly learnt that as the on-call psych resident you were there to declare every death and inform the family. Apparently, this had happened to her before and she was a little more prepared the second time around. Quinn hadn't had to inform a family yet and she was thankful for it.

"Hey Maggie" She said handing the head nurse a coffee.

"Thanks Quinn" Maggie said with a smile.

"Slow…" She started

"Don't say it" Maggie cut her off "You'll jinx it"

"You're superstitious?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why risk it?" Maggie asked with a shrug.

"I see your point" She nodded.

She emptied another sugar packet into her coffee to stay awake. Sarah had given her some coffee beans to chew on. She wasn't sure she was quite at that point yet.

"I hear you have a date" Maggie added casually as she flicked through some paperwork.

"Oh you did" She said with a smile "Where did you hear that?"

Maggie looked over to where Will was talking to a patient in bed number 3.

"It's not a date" She told her putting her coffee down as an ambulance pulled up outside.

The paramedics wheeled in a man with a nasty looking cut on his head.

"Car Accident" Sylvie Brett the paramedic told her "The rest of the family are on their way in, he lost a lot of blood, we resuscitated him on the way here"

"You started to say it" Maggie sighed shaking her head "Bed six"

The Dad and one of the kids had ended up needing emergency surgery for some bad fractures. But by the end of it all they were all stable. By the end of her shift Quinn felt sweaty and disgusting. She was exhausted. She didn't want to think about what her face looked like. All she wanted to do was shower and crawl into bed.

She came out of the doctor's lounge with her bag over her shoulder and her coat over her arm.

"I'll see you on Friday" She said to Maggie on her way out.

She yawned as she walked out towards the parking lot and shook it off. The sun was out; the birds were singing. It was pretty depressing seeing as she hadn't been to bed yet.

She looked up as she fished her keys out of her bag. Jay and a blonde woman she was guessing was another detective were walking in.

"You look tired" He told her with a smile taking in her exhausted looking face.

"Night shift" She shrugged with a smile.

She groaned inwardly. It seemed like every time she bumped into Jay she looked awful. He turned up at her place when she was in sweatpants and now she was bumping into him after a 12-hour overnight shift.

"We're here to talk to a family that were involved in a car accident last night" He told her.

"I don't think they've been moved from the Emergency Department yet" She replied "They're all ok though, considering"

"Good" He said with a smile "I'll see you later"

Quinn dodged him before he could give her a hug. She had been covered in all sorts during that shift. She was sure she reeked.

"I'll see you later" She called over her shoulder as she walked over to her car.

She was sure she couldn't have come across more awkward if she tried. She pushed it from her mind. She was too tired to over think anything right now. The only thing she wanted was sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn felt so much better after a shower and some sleep. She was sat on the sofa with a bowl of cereal just watching trash T.V.

There was a knock at her door. She glared in its direction as she got up from the sofa taking her cereal with her.

She opened the door to Connor.

"Woah" He laughed taking in the unimpressed look on her face "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" She sighed "I'm just hangry, I'll be fine after I've eaten"

"You're a doctor who says hangry?" He asked raising an eyebrow closing the front door behind him.

"It's a real thing" She told him sitting back down to finish her lunch.

Connor helped himself to a beer from her fridge and sat down in the armchair. He pulled a face at the T.V. Quinn was catching up with the bachelor.

"You know sometimes you impress me with your movie and theatre knowledge "He told her "And then I remember you watch crap like this"

"When you get better taste in music, you can comment on my taste in trash T.V" She said sticking her tongue out "Why are you here anyway?"

"My Dad is holding a benefit for the hospital and I have to go" He told her "I was wondering if you were going?"

"My instinct says hell no" She told him "But if you need support I'll suffer with you"

"You're the best" He told her feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to go through it alone.

His sister Claire would be there and he loved her. But Claire loved their father, she didn't have the same issues that Connor did.

"I know" She shrugged as she walked over to the dishwasher to put away her bowl.

She looked up at the clock. It was 4pm. Jay was picking her up just after 6. Two hours was the perfect amount of time to get ready without stressing out. There was no way he would catch her off guard again.

"You are free to hang out" She told Connor "But I have a date to get ready for"

"A date?" He asked "With who?"

"It's not really a date" She called from the bathroom "It's two friends going to a hockey game"

"Who's the friend?" He asked.

"Jay Halstead" She replied.

"I'll get out of your hair" He told her finishing his beer.

"See you later" She called after him "Text me the details about the benefit"

Quinn took the time to curl her hair so it fell in soft waves around her shoulders. She spent a little longer on her make-up while keeping the natural look. She had put on the outfit April had loaned her.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a figure hugging pair of black skinny jeans. Black ankle boots and a long sleeved lilac V-neck shirt. Casual but cute. She wasn't someone who wore jeans very often but looking at what they did for her butt she was considering investing in a few pairs.

Quinn was ready before Jay got there. He apologised for being late. Apparently, things had run over at work with a case he was working on. Quinn grabbed her jacket putting it over her arm as she walked down to Jay's car out front.

"You look nice" He told her as she was walking in front of him.

"Jay Halstead" She laughed "Were you checking out my butt"

"Of course not" He replied with a wink.

Quinn shook her head with a smile as he opened the passenger door for her. She loved how he could be cheeky one moment and a gentleman the next.

Quinn had never been to a hockey game before. A fact that truly horrified Jay. He told her she was not allowed to live in Chicago unless she was in to hockey. Quinn looked down at the cheap beer in her hand. She had no idea when someone had ever taken her to something like this. She was used to champagne and dinners, benefits and balls. Being with Jay reminded her of simpler times with Sam. It was probably the last time she had been happy and care free. Before life had gotten even more messed up.

She had been worried if she would enjoy it or not. She didn't have to worry. She was so caught up in the atmosphere. Cheering and booing with the crowd. Trash talking the other team, shouting at the ref. Quinn thought Jay even looked a little impressed.

When the team won, she cheered throwing her arms around Jay's neck. He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you want to go to Molly's?" He asked setting her back down.

"Yeah" She replied with a smile.

Jay took her hand and led her through the crowd to the exit. She expected him to let go once they got outside but he didn't.

When they got to Molly's Will was sat with April and Ethan at the bar. Will waved them over.

"How was your first game?" Will asked as she took a seat on the empty bar stool.

"So good" She replied with a smile "I had a great time"

"I thought she was going to make the ref cry" Jay laughed calling Herrmann over to order some drinks.

"The softly spoken Quinn Fabray?" April asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you don't know her like we do" Will laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She replied.

Jay got a beer and handed Quinn a glass of wine which she accepted gratefully.

"Where's Nat tonight?" Jay asked.

"She's home with Owen" Will replied "I'm going to head over there later"

Quinn excused herself to go to the ladies' room. April followed her through where Quinn was checking her hair and make-up in the mirror.

"So?" April asked expectantly.

"So what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't even try the dumb act with me" April said with a smirk "It's all over your face"

"Then why are you asking?" She pointed out.

"Because I want to hear you say it" April told her.

"Fine" She sighed "I had a good time, and I like him"

"As more than a friend?" April asked.

"I mean look at him" She sighed running a hand through her curls.

"I get it" April nodded. "He's cute"

"It's more that I feel I can just be me" She admitted "I spent my whole life being told I have to act a certain way, and now that I'm here I don't feel that way anymore, not just with Jay, because of all of you"

"Aww tear" April laughed wiping away a fake tear from her face before pulling Quinn into a hug "We're happy you're here too"

Quinn followed April back to the bar and took another sip of her wine as she sat back down.

"So, did you hear about the benefit?" Will asked, "Apparently anyone who isn't working is expected to show up"

"Yes, I did" She replied rolling her eyes "Connor asked me to go with him for moral support"

"Isn't he taking that new cardio surgeon?" Ethan asked.

"He's making me go and he's ditching me for a date?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was the nurses gossip today" April told her.

Quinn turned to face Jay. She put an elbow on the bar and leaned on it with a sweet smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Jay would you…" She started

"I don't wear suits" He told her shaking his head.

"Please" She pouted.

Jay looked down at the pout on her face and hesitated.

"I'll think about it" He sighed taking a swig of beer.

Quinn smiled happily and sat back up again. She was going to lay into Connor for making her agree to go when he had a date. But at least she would have someone to distract her. An evening listening to Cornelius Rhodes or dealing with her Mother was not high on the list of things she wanted to do with her time.

Their fun was cut short when Jay received a call. He took it outside and came back with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah" He nodded "I just need to go into work, sorry to cut the night short"

"Don't worry about it" She replied with a smile "I get it"

"I'll see you soon, let me know you get home ok" He told her leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Quinn watched as he said goodbye to her brother and waved to April and Ethan. She hated to admit it to herself but she was a little disappointed that he'd had to leave so early. She was looking forward to seeing him again. Will had offered to drive her home on his way to Natalie's. She knew he had been dying to comment on her and Jay but he had so far managed to hold it in. He had teased them constantly when they were teenagers. She knew it was only a matter of time before he would start again. She loved Will, but he never changed.

She went to bed thinking about Jay and hoping he was safe. She sent a text message before she went to sleep.

 _Thanks for tonight, I'm home safe. I hope you're ok – Q_

She was just drifting off when her phone beeped with a new message. She couldn't resist the urge to check it.

 _I had a great time. I'll see you soon, sweet dreams – J_

She felt better that he had been able to respond. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn had been ignoring her Mother's calls all week. She threw her phone down on the bed as it rang for at least the fifth time that day. Judy was most likely just checking that Quinn wouldn't embarrass her by not attending. She wished she wasn't, but she had promised Connor.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing an emerald green floor length organza dress with a V-neck. She had curled her hair and pined it up to give the illusion of a shorter haircut.

Connor was picking her up and they were meeting Jay and Leah at the event. Quinn had laid into him that he had made her promise to go and was then going to ditch her for a date without telling her.

She had also teased him relentlessly about going with Leah. All he had done since she arrived at Chicago med was complain about her. She had suspected that a lot of their arguments were just down to sexual tension.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked her as they pulled up outside the hotel that was hosting the event.

"To listen you your Dad, drone on for hours?" She asked raising an eyebrow "Never"

"Open bar" Connor shrugged.

"Thank god" She laughed as the driver opened the door and helped her out of the car.

She smoothed down her dress and looked up to find Jay staring at her. She smiled at him. He had opted for a black suit and a black shirt, no tie. It was very Jay.

"You look amazing" He told her offering her his arm.

"So, do you" She told him linking her arm through his "Ready to enter the gates of hell"

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Leah asked her.

"Nope" Connor said shaking his head "You've never met our parents"

"My Mom has been calling me all week" Quinn groaned.

"What did she want?" Connor asked as they walked into the hotel lobby and followed the signs for the ballroom.

"How would I know?" She asked, "I didn't answer"

Connor checked the seating plan and led them all to their table. Will, Natalie, Ethan and April were all sat with them at least. Quinn was sure Connor had at least taking control of the seating arrangements with his father or had refused to come.

"How's your case going?" She asked Jay as a waiter brought round champagne.

"It went well" He told her wrinkling his nose at the champagne.

"We should go to the bar" She giggled taking the champagne flute and putting it down on the table.

"Good plan" He said with a smile "How was your week, I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner?"

"Hey, it's the life of a resident as well" She told him "I completely get it, I worked a crazy week, I'm sad that my night off is being spent here here, but I've got tomorrow off"

"Me too" He replied, "We'll have to make the most of it"

There was something in the way that he said it that made Quinn blush. She knew that he noticed by the smirk on his face. She ordered a bourbon and a glass of wine before he could comment. She handed him his drink while taking a sip of her wine scanning the room. She tried to turn back around as she locked eyes with her Mother but it was too late.

"Quinn" Judy said walking up and air kissing her "I'm so glad you're here"

"Hi Mom" She said simply.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Judy asked.

Quinn saw the way she looked Jay over. She had that perfect Stepford wife smile on her face but she knew she was judging him.

"This is Jay Halstead, he's a detective" She replied matching her mother's forced smile. "Jay this is my Mother Judy Rhodes"

"It's nice to meet you" Jay told her politely.

"Would you mind if I had a moment alone with my Daughter?" Judy asked.

"We're a little busy right now" She said before Jay could answer "We can talk later"

"Well that was awkward" Jay said quietly as Quinn dragged him back to the table taking a seat.

Connor looked at Quinn with a concerned look on his face. Quinn smiled at him trying to put him at ease. He always understood what it was like for her with her Mom. It was almost the same as he felt about his Dad. Not quite to the same extreme for Quinn. But they had an understanding.

She decided it would be best to change the subject so she returned her attention to Jay.

"So, what did you have in mind for tomorrow?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping my plans would start tonight" He replied with a mischievous smirk.

"That's my sister" Connor warned him but he was smiling.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't comment on you women of the week" She retorted.

Connor looked like he was about to say something but Cornelius was up on stage ready to make his speech. Quinn did her best to keep a completely neutral face the entire time. Jay could see through it because he took her hand under the table squeezing it. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Not only have we been able to open the Elizabeth Rhodes psychiatric wing" Cornelius continued "But with such amazing support, not only from my family but also others, we are now opening a new state of the art paediatric unit. I would like to welcome and thank Biff McIntosh for his outstanding contribution that made this possible"

Quinn wasn't aware that she had tightened her grip on Jay's hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, placing a hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Fine" She said automatically but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the stage.

Jay looked quizzically up at the stage. He noticed the looks that Will and Connor were both giving Quinn. Quinn looked over at her Mother who looked incredibly awkward.

She realised why her Mother had been so incessant with her calls. She wished she had picked one up. She never would have come. Quinn wasn't sure she took in a single word of what Biff had said. As soon as everyone was stood applauding, she excused herself.

Jay stood to follow her. Quinn heard Connor ask him to give her a minute. She had changed herself so much to be with Biff. All he had ever done was make her feel small and worthless. On top of that he had been cheating on her the whole time he had been telling her just how worthless she was. She couldn't look at him.

The fresh air hitting her really helped. She took a few minutes to compose herself. She went from feeling confused and hurt to murderous. She couldn't wrap her head about what would possess him to come here. Or why her Mother would let him.

She walked back inside. Biff was stood outside the ballroom talking to someone on the hospital board. He smiled when he saw her and walked over.

"Quinn" He said moving in to hug her "You look beautiful"

"What are you doing here" She hissed stepping out of reach.

"Really sweetheart?" He almost laughed "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic"

"No" She said a bit more forcefully "I don't want to see you again means exactly that, it's not an invitation to turn up here"

"You were unreasonable when you left" He told her "I thought you would have used this time a bit more wisely and come to your senses"

"Is everything ok?" Jay asked coming over and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"This is something between my fiancé and I" Biff said looking Jay over "If you could give us a moment"

Jay looked at her quizzically.

"Ex fiancé" She corrected "And we're done here"

"Don't let her innocent snow-white act fool you" Biff told Jay with a look of annoyance on his face.

Biff was not used to Quinn talking back or standing up to him. He was used to getting his own way. He'd never met a problem he couldn't talk or buy his way out of. She wasn't surprised that Cornelius and her Mother had been so ready to welcome him.

"Back off man" Jay sighed "She doesn't want to talk to you"

"Does he know how much you lie?" Biff asked her "about your baby?"

"Jay knows everything" She said holding her head high.

She had spent long enough feeling bad about herself with Biff.

"So, he doesn't mind that you're just a dirty little slut" Biff laughed.

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. Biff was always so careful about the things that he said in public. But she had never talked back to him before. His true colours were coming out.

Quinn saw Jay's hand ball up into a fist. She put her hand on his to stop him from swinging at Biff.

"Nice to see you met someone on your level" Biff scoffed.

Quinn couldn't help herself she punched Biff square in the nose. He bent over holding his face. Connor had just come out to check on her. The look of shock on his face mirrored exactly how she felt.

"Oh god" Judy cried running over to Biff "What did you do?"

"She broke my nose" Biff groaned "crazy bitch"

"I think you should leave" Judy told him with an icy tone entering her voice.

"Judy" Biff said surprised.

"Nobody talks about my daughter that way" Judy said glaring at him "She's too good for you"

One of the doctors offered to talk a look at Biff's nose to ensure nothing was broken.

"Thank you, Mom," She said hugging her mother for the first time in years.

"Well Quinnie, a gentleman just doesn't talk like that" Judy told her hugging her back "I should really go and make sure no one saw that scene though"

"I'll talk to you later" She said squeezing her Mom's hand "I think I should go"

Judy smiled gratefully. Quinn was over the moon that her Mother had taken her side for once, but she knew how her Mother felt about causing a scene. Quinn had more than enough for one night anyway.

Jay went back to the table to collect Quinn's bag. He gave her his jacket and took her hand.

"Come on, I'll take you home" He told her.

Quinn waved goodbye to Connor who was talking down Biff who was apparently threating to press charges. She knew she was lucky it had happened in the hallway and not the ballroom or she might be in trouble at work as well.

Jay hailed a cab once they were outside. Quinn felt a shiver. It wasn't a cold night. She thought all the emotion she had held in was taking over.

"It's ok" He said sitting in the backseat beside her.

Quinn rested her head on his shoulder remaining silent for the journey back to her apartment.

"Do you want to come up?" She asked as they pulled up outside of her building.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Quinn nodded and took Jay's hand as he followed her out after paying the driver.

"I'm just going to put on something more comfortable" She told him once they were inside "Help yourself to a beer"

Quinn let her hair down and threw on her sweatpants and tank top. She was no longer concerned about impressing Jay. She just wanted his company and to forget what an awful night it had been.

Jay was leaning against the kitchen counter looking down at his phone. She went to walk past him to get to the fridge. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him putting his arms around her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her his head resting on top of hers.

"I'm fine" She sighed relaxing into the hug "I can't believe he would show up here"

"I don't think he'd repeat that mistake" He said with a smirk "I knew you had an aggressive side but wow"

"I've never punched someone before" She laughed

"Antonio would have been impressed" He said with a smile "someone from my unit"

Quinn grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit on the couch. Jay joined her putting an arm around her and pulling her to him.

"So, you were engaged?" He asked.

"For a while" She sighed "He blew up about Beth before we got engaged but when he apologised I just let it go, I shouldn't have. Things were never the same after that"

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Quinn could feel Jay tense up at the question.

"Not physically" She replied shaking her head "He just put me down all the time, made me feel worthless and he was cheating on me"

"You've always been amazing" He told her putting down his beer on the coffee table and making her look at him.

"Even with the nose ring and the crazy pink hair?" She teased.

"Especially then" He nodded with a smirk.

She laughed hitting him playfully. He caught her arm and pulled her towards him. He kissed her before she could register what was going on. She grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. He slid one hand down to her waist, the other cupping her face.

"Will you stay?" She breathed between kisses.

Jay pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He picked her up and carried her through to the bedroom. Quinn pushed the door closed behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn was busy in the kitchen making brunch. Jay had kept her in bed most of the morning. She smiled thinking back to last night and the nice wake up she'd had that morning. He was in the shower and she was making pancakes.

She sang along with the playlist dancing around the kitchen feeling in a much better mood than the day before.

 _Oh I don't know what you've been told  
But this gal right here's gonna rule the world  
Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be  
No, I don't wanna sit still, look pretty_

"I didn't know you sang" Jay said as he came out from the bathroom.

Quinn tried to ignore the fact that he was shirtless. She shrugged grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate she had set out at the kitchen table.

"I was in show choir" She admitted "Before and after my rebellious stage"

"You are full of surprises" He laughed

"I was a cheerleader too" She giggled putting a jug of orange juice down on the table.

"With a little skirt?" He asked with a smirk.

"I still have the uniform" She teased.

"Any other surprises?" He asked.

"Just your typical head cheerleader mean girl, president of the celibacy club who got knocked up and still ended up winning prom queen" She joked.

"So, what are you doing with your day off?" He asked.

Quinn bit her lip. She knew she would have to follow up with Connor and find out what had happened with Biff after she left. She was sure his father was raging.

"I'm going to Molly's tonight with the guys from work, it's Antonio's birthday" He continued "I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, it sounds like fun" She replied with a smile.

Jay had insisted on doing the dishes seeing as Quinn had done the cooking. She took the opportunity to go and get ready. Jay wanted to go and check on his Dad who'd had heart surgery not too long ago. He'd asked Quinn if she wanted to go with him and then they could meet up with Will and Natalie for lunch.

She knew Jay's dad hadn't exactly been her biggest fan when she was a teenager so she felt a huge amount of pressure to make a good impression this time around. She was flipping through all her dresses in the closet. She noticed Jay leaning against the door frame looking amused.

"It's not funny" She sighed "I have no idea what to wear"

"My Dad's not going to care" He reassured her.

"I care" She retorted "He already hates me"

"He hates everyone" Jay shrugged.

"Not helping" She laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder.

"He'll like you no matter what you wear" He said kissing her cheek.

She settled on a black and white polka dot dress. Jay stopped off at his place on the way to grab a change of clothes. Quinn waited in the car. She fiddled with the radio looking for a good station.

"You're already taking control of my stereo?" He asked getting back into the driver seat.

"Well I do have better taste in music than you" She replied sticking her tongue out.

"Says the girl who was in show choir" He laughed "aren't you just into show tunes"

"And Katy Perry" She added with a smirk.

Jay's Dad was exactly how she remembered him. A stubborn man with a bit of a temper. He hadn't been attending his follow up sessions like he should. Quinn had stepped in with her best HBIC look when she saw how frustrated Jay was getting. She had told him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't show up at his next appointment she would be the one to come and drag him to the hospital. He didn't say it but Quinn could tell he had respect for her for standing up to him.

Jay had reassured her when they left that he had liked her.

"I forgot how scary you could be sometimes" He joked as they made their way to Natalie's house.

"I wouldn't cross me" She laughed as they pulled up outside of the house.

Jay took her hand as they walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell. Quinn could hear Natalie call out to Will.

"Hey Rocky" Will said with a wink as he opened the door.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" She sighed rolling her eyes as Will moved to the side to let them both in.

"You saw his nose" Jay smirked "Don't mess with my girl"

"Your girl?" Will asked with a grin.

Jay coughed uncomfortably. He turned his attention to Owen who was playing with building blocks.

"Hey little man" Jay said bending down to his level "What have you got there?"

"Be careful" Will warned.

"You don't want two black eyes like Will" Quinn laughed as Natalie came through from the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you could both make it" Natalie said with a warm smile "

Natalie had gone all out for lunch it was more like a dinner party. Will and Jay had gone to clear up in the kitchen. Quinn was sat on the floor with Owen who was showing her his new book.

"He really likes you" Natalie commented as she tidied up the building blocks that had been knocked all over the floor.

"I like him too" She said with a smile turning the page on the book.

"You're a natural" Natalie added.

Quinn just offered a small smile not really knowing what to say. If she had to make her decision over again about Beth she would do the exact same thing. It was the best thing for Beth. But that didn't make it any easier. She smoothed a hand over Owens baby soft curls as he pointed excitedly at the picture of a car.

"Hey" Jay said squeezing her shoulder as he sat on the chair behind her "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's great" She replied, "This little man has just been reading me a story"

"Do I have to be jealous?" He joked.

"Absolutely" She replied, "He's my man"

"It's almost this little man's bed time" Natalie laughed picking up Owen "It's bath time, say bye bye"

Owen waved bye as Natalie took him upstairs to get him ready for bed. Quinn and Jay had thanked her for lunch and said their goodbyes. Will had walked them to the door. He told them he would see them at Molly's for Antonio's birthday that night.

"Is it still hard sometimes?" He asked when they reached the car.

"It's always going to be" She admitted looking down.

He pulled her into a hug kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him. She felt just as safe and comfortable with him as she had ten years ago when they had met. It was like returning to that summer all over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jay's friends were definitely lively. Antonio was in his element with his friends and family. He seemed like a stand-up guy. Kim was a real girls' girl. Adam and Kevin were a comedy duo, and Hailey seemed nice, just a little quiet. She had already briefly met Antonio's girlfriend Sylvie and his Sister Gabby from the hospital. Herrmann had set up the karaoke machine for the occasion. Sargent Platt was belting out Car Wash and the party was in full swing.

"I'm glad you made it" He told her putting his arms around her from behind.

"Me too" She nodded unable to keep the smile from her face.

It felt like that summer all over again. It didn't feel like they had been apart for 10 years. She really liked Jay but more than anything it was good to have a real friend there.

"So, what was teenage Jay like?" Kim asked.

"Wannabe ladies' man, impulsive and a big kid" She replied with a smirk "I'm not sure much has changed"

"I wouldn't say wannabe" He corrected helping himself to her beer.

She rolled her eyes grabbing the bottle back.

"You should come out with us for a girls' night" Kim told her. "I know Sylvie always wants to go out dancing"

"I'd love to" She replied "I literally spend my days and nights in the ER covered in, well I don't even want to think about it. A night out sounds amazing"

"Isn't this a night out?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" She replied, "But it's not girls' night"

"You wouldn't get it" Kim told him.

Quinn really loved the atmosphere in Molly's. It was quickly becoming one of her favourite places to go after work. Everyone seemed to know each other and just got along. There was no drama or tension. Apart from Herrmann trying to wrestle the mic from Sargent Platt.

"Are you going up next?" Jay asked teasing.

"Hell no" She laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"Please don't" Connor laughed surprising her "I can't take another Supremes song"

"Come see about me is a classic" She tutted "What are you doing here?"

He looked over to the bar where she saw Leah waiting for him.

"I just want to say hi" He told her.

"A second date?" She asked widening her eyes "Are you feeling ok?"

"Enjoy your night" Connor laughed rolling his eyes.

She kind of liked the way Leah gave him a bit of a hard time. Quinn thought it was good for him. He had been settling into the role of having everything at his fingertips, spending ridiculous amounts of money. He needed someone to put him in his place from time to time.

"Antonio is going to be really disappointed if you don't sing" Jay told her.

"No, you're going to be" She laughed nudging him in the ribs.

"You're the one who said you were some hot shot performer in high school" He shrugged.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. She knew full well he was trying to push her buttons. Unfortunately for her it was working. 'Were' like it was all in the past. Quinn Fabray was a leader and born performer, she knew how to put on a show. She grabbed the book from the next table and started flicking through the song choices, making sure to ignore the satisfied smirk on Jay's face.

"Hey Sarge" she heard Antonio say, "I didn't think you were going to make it"

She looked up and smiled at Sargent Voight. She had only met him briefly the day Jay had come in for stitches but it was so obvious that his team had a lot of respect for him.

"Happy Birthday Antonio" Hank said in a gruff voice "I would stay but I need to talk to Jay"

"Is everything alright?" Antonio asked.

"Fine" Hank nodded.

Gabby dragged Antonio up for a turn singing distracting him. Quinn wondered if Jay was going to have to leave early again. It was supposed to be his night off, but just liked with her job, sometimes work was unavoidable.

"Is everything ok Sarge?" Jay asked.

"I didn't know you'd be together" Hank replied uncomfortably.

Quinn raised an eyebrow waiting for Hank to continue.

"Can we talk outside?" Hank asked.

"Why?" She asked not standing up.

"Quinn" he replied as quietly as possible "I think you'll prefer to have this conversation outside"

"Son of a" She muttered under her breath.

Jay still looked confused but Quinn was pretty sure she knew exactly what was going on.

She stood up from the table and grabbed her purse. Jay put a hand on her arm.

"Really Hank?" Jay asked sounding angry.

Quinn knew he had reached the same conclusion as her.

"Do you really want me to do this here?" Hank asked Jay looking back to Quinn.

"I'm coming to" He replied.

"That's why I was coming to talk to you first" Hank told him.

She followed Hank outside with Jay close behind her. She folded her arms across her chest trying to keep herself calm.

"So, he's pressing charges" She said leaning against the wall once they were outside.

She closed her eyes feeling the cool night air on her face.

"Right now, we just need to go talk down at the station" Hank told her.

"You know this is bull, right?" Jay asked.

"I should have expected it" She sighed shaking her head "He's not used to being told no"

She knew it was better to not talk about punching him in front of Hank. She already knew that it wasn't broken and that it wasn't really about that. Biff had felt humiliated, he hated that she had been there with another man and if he couldn't break her self-esteem down anymore then he would go for her career and reputation. She was angry at him and angry at herself.

"Jay will you please ask Connor to come?" She asked, "I think I need to call my lawyer"

"This can't be serious" He said shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn couldn't remember the last time she was so angry. Connor had gone as far as calling his Dad which surprised her. She wasn't arrested but she was suspended from the hospital until further notice. She didn't know why she was so surprised that he had come after her career.

"Can't Connor's Dad talk to the board?" April asked as Quinn knocked back another shot of tequila.

"Apparently me not getting arrested was already a huge effort on his part" She replied shaking her head "Biff's family donated a lot of money to the hospital, they want to keep all sides happy so that's why It's suspension until further notice instead of straight up fired"

"So, you should be back soon?" Ethan asked

"Doubtful" She replied calling Herrmann over to order another round.

"Doubtful why?" April asked exchanging a worried look with Ethan as Quinn picked up her third tequila.

"Because my Step-Fathers number one priority is money and Biff had plenty. He won't want to lose a contact like that other me" She replied.

"But your family" April said shaking her head.

"By marriage" She sighed "And even then, I'm not sure it would make a difference"

She had only been suspended for a few days, but she already felt like she was losing it. She had rearranged her entire apartment at least three times already. Her Mom had called her to say they were going to do whatever they could to smooth it over, but she didn't believe her. Quinn knew how her mother felt about her career choice. All Judy ever wanted was for her daughter the prom queen to marry well and become a trophy wife.

She was close to banning Connor from her apartment because he kept stopping by to check up on her like she was sick or something.

She groaned as she saw him coming through the door at Molly's. He made a beeline to the bar and took the empty seat next to her.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, how are you?" She asked before he could say a word.

If she had to be questioned about how she was feeling one more time, then she would really lose it and become loopy Quinn.

"How many has she had?" He asked April.

"A few" April replied biting her lip.

Quinn rolled her eyes and picked up her purse. She had witnessed Connor go off the rail's multiple times over the years. If he was going to act like a few shots and being angry was anywhere near that level, then she didn't want to stick around and listen to it. She would end up saying something she'd regret.

"Quinn don't go" He sighed "I'm just worried about you"

"I'm angry, ok" She sighed "I just want to get out of the house, I'm pretty sure that's normal and you have no right to judge me"

"You're right I'm sorry" He sighed "I'm angry too, I'm working on getting you back in"

Quinn really wanted to believe that. Right now, she just felt hurt and lost.

"I spoke to Shelby" He told her "She's bringing Beth to visit"

"She's what?" Quinn asked voice cracking slightly "Seriously?"

"They'll be here on Friday night" He replied with a smile pulling her into a hug.

Beth was about to turn 11, Quinn hadn't been to see her since her last birthday. It had been a long time and it broke her heart.

"Thank you" She told him.

Connor might not be related by blood, but he really was her family. He always looked out for her.


	11. Chapter 11

There was just something magical about being around Beth. Quinn could feel the world being lifted from her shoulders when she was around her. She was such a loving happy little girl. A mini Quinn without all the childhood insecurities. It also reinforced that she had made the right decision.

They had gone to Quinn's favorite café down by the waterfront that she usually went to with April. Beth had chosen a huge piece of chocolate cake with a chocolate shake to wash it down with. Quinn reasoned that an occasional treat was ok and ordered the same thing.

"I've missed you" Beth told her throwing her arms around her.

"I've missed you too" She replied stroking her ponytail "But I want to hear all about this new show, your Mom said you're the lead!"

"It's a musical showcase and I've got two solo's" Beth nodded proudly "Will you be able to come?"

"I'll do my best" She told her "I wouldn't want to miss it"

Quinn paid the bill so they could go for a walk in the park. Shelby was meeting them in an hour. Just as she was putting on her jacket Connor came bounding over.

"Hey Kiddo" He said ruffling Beth's hair earning himself a scowl that was scarily similar to one he received from Quinn on a regular basis.

"Sorry" He laughed putting his hands in the air.

"Hi Connor" Beth said giving him a hug "We're just going to the park"

"Quinn will need the walk after all that" He nodded looking down at the demolished cake and milkshakes.

Quinn jabbed her elbow into his ribs making him almost double over.

"Ok I take it back" He groaned as Quinn stuck her tongue out.

"Do you want to come with us?" Beth asked.

"Sure, just let me grab my coffee to go" He replied.

Quinn had one of the best day's she'd had in a long time. They had played on the swings with Beth trying her best to push Connor. He'd graciously worn the daisy chain tiara she had made for him. Beth had told her all about her friends at school. The sleepover she had been to the week before. What songs she was singing. What her favorite classes are. It was hard to think about any other troubles. Beth was just such a light in her life. Her happiness was infectious.

She had promised Beth she would visit again soon as she hugged Beth and Shelby goodbye. Connor had offered to give her a ride home. She decided instead to go and surprise Jay instead. She hadn't spoken to him much in the last few days. With his work schedule and her shutting herself away they hadn't seen each other since she went to the station. They'd text but it wasn't the same. She knew it was her. She shut down and pushed people away. Kim had told her what time they were getting off.

When Jay walked out of the precinct to his car Quinn was leaning against the hood.

"You look happier" He said as he approached.

"I am" She nodded pushing herself up and smoothing down her skirt "Sorry I've been a little distant"

"Don't be" He said putting his arms around her waist "I'm sorry I couldn't come over sooner"

"I probably wouldn't have let you in" She said snaking her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a hug.

"True" He laughed.

Quinn hadn't seen Jay's apartment before. It was the bachelor pad she had been expecting. But it was nice just being curled up on the sofa watching tv. She rubbed his shoulders while he leant back trying to keep his eyes open.

"You could just go to sleep" She told him.

"I'm awake" He said with his eyes shut "I want to hear about your day"

"Beth is just the light of my life" She sighed "My one perfect thing, everything else just melts away when she's around"

"I'm glad you got to see her" He said sleepily.

"Me too" She agreed "Shelby gave me a contact of a drama teacher she knows here, she said it might be something to do while I'm waiting to hear what's going on with the whole case at the hospital"

"I think you would be amazing" He replied, "Have you tried talking to your Mom?"

"No" She shook her head "But I will"

"Good" He said peeking an eye open "You know that's trash right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as Jay looked over at the TV.

"Bachelor in paradise is the best of all of bachelor nation shows" She informed him "You'll be addicted before you know it"

"I don't think so" He laughed.

It was the perfect evening after a perfect day. Quinn woke up in Jay's bed the next morning with no recollection of how she got there. She guessed they both must have fallen asleep and Jay had carried her through. She smiled at the thought. He really was one of the best people she knew.

She padded through to the kitchen in one of Jay's t-shirts that grazed the tops of her thighs. He was pouring a cup of coffee.

"Did I wake you?" He asked pouring out another cup.

Quinn shook her head putting her arms around his waist.

"I'm always up early" She explained "Have you got work today?"

"I wish I didn't" He replied running his hands down over her hips "Do you want to stay for awhile or I can give you a ride home?

"I'll go and get ready" She said.

"You look good in that" He smirked pulling her in for a kiss.

"You want me to give your neighbors a show?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll wait for you to get ready" He nodded "There's fresh towels in the bathroom"

She was glad she was up so early. She had so much to do. She was going to speak to her Mother and try and smooth things over rather than just assuming it was pointless. She had to at least try. She was going to go and see about the drama school Shelby had told her about as well.

Jay not only dropped her home but walked her to her door despite her protests that he was going to be late.

"Are you coming to Molly's later?" He asked as she got out her door key.

"Yes" She replied with a smile "But you might not be getting out of work with how late you're going to be"

"Good luck today" He said pulling her in for a last kiss.

"I'll see you tonight" She called after him.

She was still beaming as she shut the door. She grabbed her phone and text her Mom to meet for lunch.

She looked down at her phone as it buzzed in her hand.

'You should stay over more often – J'

She knew it was a little early to be Judy. Just a one-line text from Jay had her feeling like a lovesick teenager but she didn't care.

'I hope you don't text and drive! Last night was perfect. Be safe, see you tonight – Q'

She decided to put the rest of her morning to good use. If she was going to make sure she was in her Mother's good graces she was going to make sure she looked perfect with not a hair out of place. Her Mother had stood up for her already so maybe she could make Biff and Cornelius see reason. It was worth a try at least.


End file.
